universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/Final fighter confirmed and major update for the future era of SARCBB!!
Alright, let’s get this out of the way since you are probably going to ignore the actual information that I want to announce. I hope that you all enjoyed the movesets of these four (technically five) fighters and look forwards to the future. :) The Main Stuff You probably remember the blog post I wrote a couple of days ago, where I said that I had a little dilemma with the DLC roster. Well, I have thought about it and I guess I have come up with a possible solution. Okay, so Nostalgia Skapokon suggested that I remove all the fighting game characters that I have in the roster. Which includes (also counting unannounced ones): # Aeon Calcos # Kamikirimusi # Cyber Sub-Zero # Iroha # Elphelt Valentine # Tanya # Celica A. Mercury I understand his perspective in this matter, since characters that originate from Fighting Games does not translate that well into the "LAWL-style" since they don't have the most creative movesets. There has even been characters with pretty nice movesets that I still have to remove, since they were part of the "Nintendo 11" or where one of Steven Star's OC's. Now, the problem is that I still feel that some of these fighters, SOME not ALL, actually do have some potential to be interesting. Like when I mixed in some of Samurai Shodown VI's mechanics into Iroha's moveset. Or that Elphelt has mostly a ranged projectile-game or that Celica (If she gets added) will have a "puppet-style"-game. Just watch gameplay of her in the Blazblue games and you will understand. Tanya will probably also have a more interesting moveset with the three variations that she has in Mortal Kombat X. So I came up with some compromises that hopefully will work: A. Each Fighting game franchise is only allowed to have ONE character. or B. I keep the fighting-Game characters I currently have (everyone besides Tanya and Celica) and don't had any more later. If we go with the first, then Aeon Calcos/Kamikirimusi or Cyber Sub-Zero/Tanya will be removed. As usual, if a female is removed, then another female will take her place. You can watch the moveset for the first five characters by clicking their names in the list above. So which of the five fighting-game characters that have the least innovative moveset? Aeon Calcos Kamikirimusi Cyber Sub-Zero Iroha Elphelt Valentine Tanya (If she would be in) Celica A. Mercury (If she would be in) I can also just get rid of the most voted character from the roster (unless it is Tanya or Celica) and add something more innovative. Like the "movie director", the Senran Kagura character, the Elite Tauren Cheiftain, the Final Fantasy character or all of them depending on how much open spots there are in the game. If Tanya ends up not getting in, despite that I leaked her out, then she might get a non-canon moveset. I am aware that I leaked Celica as well, but this leak is not as elaborate as the Tanya-leak. Then there is 80's Shredder, he may not be a fighting-game character. But I have hear criticism that his moveset is not that impressive either. I could remake him, but the problem with him is that I would be forced to watch a ton of episodes of a show I may not like, just too MAYBE find enough potential to make an Interesting moveset for a character that I don’t even like to begin with. So I think it would be better if I just remove him completely and let some other lawler try him out. Like Nostalgia Skapokon (his moveset in that game would be much better by default anyways). There have been some Empty Slot characters that I learned to like through time, but I never liked 80’s Shredder even as a child (though my reasons for disliking him are different now when I am an adult). L. A. Grinch is in a similar situation, but for him I only have to watch some ONE movie (that is if his moveset needs to be remade). Scrooge McDuck was also here, but all he needed was a better Final Smash and he got that (almost one year later). So to conclude this whole thing: 80’s Shredder and at least two Fighting-characters will be removed and some much needed fresh air will be added in their place. Then after all this have been worked out, I will start the “DLC-era” for real! Thank you for reading and I hope you understand my perspective. I do listen to your feedback, but sometimes as the creator of “Super ARC Bros. Brawl”, I have to make decisions that you may not like so that the game can become better. You have helped me get this far, but it is still my game. I am ARC and I will see you all in the near future See Ya! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Update Category:Announcement